Shock Treatment
by IbelieveinSnape
Summary: Hermione is getting sick of being known as the resident bookworm. She is determined to spice herself up and for goodness sakes, Hogwarts won't know whats hit it! WIP
1. Chapter 1

Shock Treatment

Chapter One … The Five Step Plan

The days just seemed to drag on and on. Every day it was the same damn thing, get up eat breakfast, go to classes, do homework, do the boys homework, then go to sleep and start all over. Hermione Granger was sick of the monotony. She was sick of doing the same thing day in and day out just to hear the others call her a stick in the mud for it. Damn it she could be fun and spontaneous, after all she was a Gryffindor, hell she was the Gryffindor princess and although she enjoyed the post war world and all the quiet and peacefulness that came with it, she wasn't boring and she would prove it.

She supposed it all started when Harry and Ron began making snide comments, of course they didn't mean them to be hurtful, they just didn't understand the pressure everyone placed on her. For instance, they would all be in the common room talking when Seamus would appear with a bottle of Firewhiskey and offer it around. The boys would of course accept and when she opened her mouth to remind them to finish their work they shrugged their shoulder and simply stated "awww Mione we know you can handle it". It wasn't that she didn't want to have fun with them but they just assumed she would pick up the pieces while they goofed off.

The way Hermione saw it she was the one who had her work finished weeks in advance so if anyone should be slobbering over a bottle of Firewhiskey it should be her. She pondered these things while she wandered around the lake one evening, and could only come up with one conclusion. It was her seventh year and she was damn determined to have a bit of fun for once. Harry and Ron will just have to buck up and manage their own work from now on, after all if you couldn't become an Auror after you vanquished a Dark Lord then a couple of NEWTS were not going to make a difference. With her resolve steeled properly she threw her shoulders back to find herself a coach in the ways of fun. Ginny Weasley would do nicely.

It took her little time to locate the redhead who was notorious for visiting Professor Lupin after dinner to get help with her DADA class, which she conveniently had an outstanding in. Hermione walked towards Remus' classroom and knocked swiftly. She entered when they called to her and smiled at the scene in front of her. Remus was sitting upon his desk with his legs dangling over giving him the look of a charming schoolboy sneaking a chat in detention. Ginny had of course perfected the art of nonchalance leaning against the student work tables with her chest subtly pushed out. She was beautifully understated in her green tank top and khaki skirt.

Hermione greeted Remus with a small kiss on the cheek and graced Ginny with one as well before announcing her intentions.

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt your study group, but I was just intending to impose long enough to ask Ginny if she would be so kind as to meet me in my room when you two are done flirting… I mean studying." She took a moment to smirk at Ginny who looked completely unperturbed at Hermione's statement then turned to leave after securing an affirmative from the red headed beauty.

It was around two hours later when Hermione heard the knock at her door. She swung it open to reveal her best friend wrapped in her robe and carrying her school things with her.

"You looked in need of some girl time, so I decided that since you have the advantage of being our most illustrious head girl I would spend the night in your chambers, we would eat chocolate, and you could vent about what an ass my brother and the idiot who saved the world as we know it have the ability to be. You don't mind do you?" Ginny rambled off quickly.

"Oh Ginny, you read my mind, if I weren't strait as a board I believe I would be in love with you. Please make yourself comfortable and we can get to the business of venting. And then maybe you can tell me how long its going to be before you wiggle your way into Remus' bed" Hermione replied with a giggle as she motioned Ginny into the room and patted the bed.

The girls made themselves comfortable on the large bed then quickly got down to the task of chatting the night away. Hermione told Ginny all about her plans to be a bit more free and just how she wanted to do it. Of course Ginny was all for this new idea and together they came up with a comprehensive five step plan to create a brand spankin new Hermione Granger. Step one would begin that evening.

The girls worked tirelessly until around one thirty in the morning making Hermione over. Ginny began by taking a look into Hermione's wardrobe and picking pieces to shorten and tighten and casually throwing other articles of clothing out completely. She was blur of transfiguration activity and when she finally seemed satisfied with her work, she turned to Hermione with a pair of low heels dangling from her fingertips. They were after all a girl's best friend. The next hour was spent teaching her to walk gracefully in heels and with her head held high.

Next came the plucking of eyebrows, shaving of legs, smoothing of curls, trimming of bikini areas, and finally the spreading of goop onto her face to smooth and tone or some other nonsense. The fact was that though she was a bit rough around the edges, Hermione Granger was the epitome of understated beauty. She had smooth clear skin, stood at a statuesque 5'9'', and though her hair was a nightmare normally, when it was properly cared for it fell in silken waves down her back. Ginny in one final pampering move, transfigured two cold eye masks and after handing one to Hermione, slipped it over her eyes and snuggled on her side of the bed.

The next morning the alarm went of half an hour early to allow the dangerous duo to dress and apply their makeup. Hermione woke with a full heart and for the first time in a long time she was excited about facing the day. Today was the day she would get to try out step two and she would be damned if she wouldn't have a blast doing it. The girls dressed, and even though they were boring and all the same, they were glad for school uniforms because it certainly took the guess work out of their morning ritual during the week. Ginny showed Hermione the basics of applying makeup without looking like you were wearing makeup and soon the girls had donned their robes which they left hanging open over their uniforms.

After all, Muggle or Wizard the school girl look was totally hot and hard to ignore. The hard part was getting noticed as the naughty school girl in a castle full of them. When Hermione pointed out this flaw to Ginny, using Lavander and Pavrati as example, Ginny was quick to point out the difference between naughty and trashy causing Hermione to giggle. After all she still hadn't forgiven Lavander one hundred percent for getting her claws in Ron. The silly idiot just had no idea how to handle anyone from the opposite sex besides shoving her tongue down their throats and the red headed moron fell for it in a snap. Oh well, that was over and done with and Hermione hadn't carried feelings for Ron in awhile, even her and Harry had given it a go once. That was more like kissing her brother then anything she could have imagined and although she was a bit sad that the opportunity to be with Harry wasn't going to work out, she was glad they were still friends. He was still an idiot a lot of the time though.

When the girls made their appearance at breakfast they were greeted with catcalls and whistles and for the first time since the Yule Ball it seemed that a good majority of the male population had stood up and taken notice that Hermione was in fact a member of the female species. In fact her giant brain could indeed fit inside a pretty little head and speaking of heads it seemed there were a great many of them turned in her direction at the moment following her progress to her seat between the boys.

Breakfast was spent convincing the boys that she wasn't after anyone in particular, but that she was just a little sick of being the resident bookworm and only that. Her new goal in life was to be the resident hot bookworm and by the way she had plans this evening so they would have to handle their own assignments for the evening. They looked at her sheepishly, but said nothing in reply other then a quiet murmur that they could handle their homework themselves for once. It seemed step two was well underway by the time breakfast was finished, which was to finally stand up to her friends.

Looking back through her history, Hermione was startled to find that she was one tough cookie when it came to standing up to her enemies, but more then a little lacking in saying no to her friends. All Harry and Ron had to do was wiggle their bottom lips a bit and widen their eyes and she was a sucker to their schemes. After all, they appreciated it she knew, but no more would Hermione allow herself to be puppy dog eyed into doing mounds of their homework or covering for them sneaking off into the kitchens, or hell even making Polyjuice potion illegally in a bathroom and turning herself into a cat for them. Yes, step two was very nicely underway and it seemed that Hogwarts was in for a bit of shock treatment where Hermione was concerned.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this and I will hopefully be able to update regularly. I fired off a one shot earlier today and it just couldn't keep me sated. So here it is and hopefully you will enjoy reading about Hermione's journey into womanhood as much as I think I will enjoy writing it.


	2. Step Three

Chapter Two … Step Three

'Step Three' she thought while making her way to potions 'well step three is going to be difficult for me'. Step three was in fact the one Hermione had spent the most time worrying about. After all in the "plan" step three was all about flirting and well Hermione was now confident enough to carry herself in a most alluring fashion she was just unsure if she had an inner flirt. The thought of twirling her hair and giggling was just out of the question, that was for girls like Lavander.

In her cruelest moments Hermione would think upon Lavander and her brains in a rather unfavorable fashion, comparing her to the brainless divas that were constantly plastered upon the telly. Sure, they were beautiful to look at with their bright eyes and flowing hair but in the end no one actually respected them and their giggly catch phrases. In a moment of clarity the previous year Hermione actually realized that Lavander was anything but stupid, she got decent marks and didn't seem to have to work too terribly hard for them, but time and again she would forgo an intelligent conversation to ogle the school boys and pout her luscious lips. In Hermione's mind that made her ten times worse then an idiot. She was a poser. What self respecting woman would deny her brains to giggle and ogle Quidditch teams?

That was Hermione's one severe downfall, her need to have intelligent conversation. Somehow she couldn't get the concept that she could be a flirt without denying her true personality. When she brought these concerns up with Ginny over breakfast the redhead tried to explain that you could be a bombshell and a brain but it took a lot more subtlety. Which is exactly why Ginny liked older men. Men like Remus understood subtlety and though he played dumb to her advances a lot Ginny said she could see in the spark in his eyes that he knew exactly what she was doing and didn't mind it one iota.

So Hermione pondered these bits of information as she descended into the dungeons and pulled her school robes around her to ward of the chills from the damp space. She wandered into the classroom and lounged by her desk while she prepared her things for the day. Harry and Ron would be along shortly and encase her in true bodyguard fashion so, according to them, she wouldn't have to be afraid of the big bad dungeons. She rolled her eyes at this thought; they really didn't know her half as well as they thought.

So there she stood leaning against her desk, the first one into class as usual waiting for someone else to arrive. She didn't see the shadow in the corner watching her with dark obsidian eyes, surveying the sway of her hips and pretending like he wasn't doing so at all. It was then that the shit hit the proverbial fan. Draco and Pansy strolled in and nodded to her, they had given up their animosity after the war though they would never be friends, and some Ravenclaw boy followed behind them. It seemed she wasn't the only one unaware of the shadowy Professor lurking in the corner for the Ravenclaw got it in his head to mess around with Hermione's new look a bit.

Before she knew what was happening, the boy had whispered a charm sending a blast of wind in Hermione's direction. Though at first the result was rather fetching, sending her hair flying behind her and bringing a rosy hue to her cheeks, it wasn't long before he lost control of the cold air and had sent it swirling around her body opening her robes and throwing her skirt up around her thighs. Those few male students that had actually made it into NEWT level potions were busy shuffling in and were quickly stopped in their tracks at the visions before them. Their head girl was there in all her glory caught in a whirlwind trying desperately to hold onto her uniform to keep it from flying up and exposing her knickers to the class.

She had both hands planted firmly on the hem of her skirt doing an admirable job with keeping it under control but unfortunately that left her blouse free to begin tearing apart at the buttons. Luckily when it got to the button that was holding in her breasts the wind stopped suddenly and with a fire in her eyes, Hermione's clothes were forgotten about as she whirled on the Ravenclaw. Snape was very close to stepping out of the shadows but remained still for the moment knowing he was sure to enjoy watching the girl release her fury on the poor sod. It took only a few quick swishes of her wand before she had transfigured his uniform into a skirt and blouse and had unleashed the wind right back on him, watching in vindictive amusement while he tried to keep all his bits covered. Though the scene was entertaining at the very least, and downright hilarious at the most, it was time to begin class and Severus had a duty to put the boy out of his misery, almost.

"Well as fun as that was" he began while stepping from the shadows sparing a smirk for those students that jumped. "I am afraid we must begin for the day. Miss Granger five point to Gryffindor for being creative in your hexes but stay after class to discuss improper use of magic in the dungeons. Mr. Tripp thirty points from Ravenclaw for starting something you couldn't finish. Oh, and I believe you can wear your new outfit for the rest of the class". He smirked at the horrified look on the boys face as he tried to sit on the stool without exposing himself to everyone in the room.

The class went by relatively peacefully after that with only minor interruptions from those students who still weren't smart enough to keep their dunderheaded mouths shut for an hour. When he dismissed the class for the day he stayed at his desk, allowing Hermione to squirm a bit before standing and leading her into his office. She looked delectable in her uniform, worrying her bottom lip while preparing for the lashing he was bound to give her.

"Miss Granger, though I know you didn't start the situation in class today, you need to understand that as Head Girl you have a duty to handle these things a bit more maturely then you did. I am going to also have to ask that you not dress like that any longer."

"Sir, I am wearing my uniform, Lance had no right to do what he did. What am I supposed to do, cover myself from head to toe so I can stay away from some idiot with hormones?"

Snape looked a little taken back by her abrupt response. He was expecting her to meekly nod and apologize like usual then he could act superior and send her on her way duly chastised. What the hell had gotten into the girl between yesterday and today?

"You know very well what I mean Miss Granger. That may be your uniform but can you explain to me why it has miraculously shortened several inches gotten tighter since yesterday?"

"Growth spurt sir."

"Detention tonight" he snapped. "Don't be cute with me; you know very well you didn't have a growth spurt in one night. I am going to tell you this only once, and then that will be the end of it, you are to wear your school robes fastened at all times in my classroom if you can't find clothes with more material on them. I can not have distractions while volatile substances are being used."

"Ohhh" she purred, starling her Professor out of his authoritarian stance while she slinked towards him. "You mean I distract YOU, well why didn't you say so Sir, if my clothes are so distracting, I would be happy to take them off."

To her surprise two pink spots appear on his pallid cheeks before he abruptly pulled open his office door and roared for her to get out.

"And don't forget" he thundered "detention tonight and tomorrow night as well for your cheek. Now get out"

It did not take much convincing Hermione to turn on her heels and flee from the scary sight. What the hell had she gone and said that for? It just slipped out. Well, at least she now understood Ginny's explanation about how flirting didn't have to be brainless though she certainly wasn't subtle about it. Why in Merlin's name would she want to flirt with Snape anyway? She suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to find Ginny and beg for help.

The classes until the end of the day seemed to crawl by and each minute that ticked closer to dinner was agony. Hermione desperately needed to speak to her friend about what she said. When the final bell sounded, it was with lightning speed that Hermione raced to the Great hall to find Ginny and pull her up to her room. Once their Ginny looked exasperated at her friend but seeing she was in need, quickly placed an order for dinner with Dobby and settled in for a chat.

The last thing she expected was to hear her friend blurt out "I flirted with someone today Ginny and it's gotten me into trouble Gin."

Ginny looked a bit taken aback by the statement but flashed Hermione her perfect grin and prepared to walk her friend through it.

"Mione it can't be as bad as you think. Who did you flirt with?"

Hermione sighed and shot her friend a glare before murmuring her answer. "Professor Snape."

A/N- Thank you so much for all those who reviewed.

caughtinblackseyes- Thank you so much. This will ultimately be a HG/SS story but I think I can work in a little of the mysterious Blaise for you somewhere.

Obsessed.Otaku.of.America- Thanks I will!

taxibby- Thank you so much for the wonderful compliment. I love the Hermione gets hot stories, but like you I think some of them are a bit fast moving or hokey for my taste. I will do my best to keep it up to your standards!

sinbad- I think I did get this idea awhile ago from one of the challenged. I will do my very best to make it stand out from the rest. I really appreciate you reading and I would love any advise you can throw my way!

DB1- Thank you!


	3. Convinving Hermione

Chapter Three … Convincing Hermione

"Professor Snape?" Ginny squealed causing Hermione to screw up her face in a fair imitation of pain at the high pitched sound.

"Please don't squeal like that again Ginny, I am not sure if my nerves can take it right now. But yes, Professor Snape. I have no idea what got into me Ginny, one minute he was telling me that I have to cover up in his class and the next I was offering to take off my clothes. How's that for flirting? And now I have detention tonight and tomorrow and I am going to have to be near him and try not to think about what I said".

"Wait, so you got detention for offering to take your clothes off?"

"No, I got detention for talking back to him. When I offered to disrobe he blushed then kicked me out of his office".

Ginny looked thoughtful for a few moments as she processed this new information. Just when Hermione was about to speak, she looked up from her trance and a slow smile crept onto her face. 'That look does not bode well for me' thought Hermione.

"He actually blushed?" Ginny asked then continued on with her thoughts when Hermione nodded.

"Okay so maybe that means he isn't all that opposed to the idea of a naked Hermione. I mean after all you are a right little hottie now. Not that you weren't before but…" she trailed off then looking awkward. Ginny, like her older brother Ron had inherited the Weasley gene of being able to make a compliment sound like an insult. At least she caught herself before her foot was completely inside of her mouth. Hermione waved the comment off but signaled for her to continue.

"I mean" Ginny continued "that maybe having detention won't be so bad. Who know, maybe if you keep on flirting something might pop up between you. No pun intended. Mind you are a tad bit more subtle in the future. I know subtlety is more of a Slytherin trait but look who your dealing with."

"Ginny, what makes you think I want something to "pop" up between us as you so eloquently stated?"

"Think about it for a minute Mione. You talk all the time about how immature the boys here are. Before you protest you know I completely agree with you on that point. I know Snape isn't wrapped in the prettiest packaging, but he is tall and smart. His voice could melt everlasting ice and those fingers; well all I'm going to say is that if those fingers were attached to Remus I wouldn't make it through Defense without devouring him. You could probably have some really great conversations with him and I am sure you could probably give him a run for his galleons with everything you know about potions."

"Ginny, you are insane" she pronounced slowly, hopefully giving each word time to sink into the red heads skull. "Even if I did think of him that way, which I don't, there is no way he would do anything with a student."

Upon hearing this Ginny's eyes took on the look of triumph that clearly stated she knew something Hermione didn't. "Dear sweet naive Hermione. How do you know he wouldn't bed a student until you try? Besides it's not against the rules. Trust me I checked when I decided I wanted Remus for my own. I know you are the queen of _Hogwarts a History_ but this isn't something that is advertised widely. After all they don't actually want students seducing their professors and vice versa, but a couple hundred years ago it was perfectly acceptable for a Professor to court a student. All they did recently was amend the rule stating the student had to be of age."

Hermione looked startled at hearing this bit of information, and for the first time since the conversation started she took a moment to actually imagine what a relationship with Snape could be like. Ginny was right about her assessment of him, the voice, the height, the hands, the smarts, and even that bad boy edge he had certainly did make for an attractive fantasy. The real Snape held a few problems though that fantasy Snape did not. His teeth for one, and his attitude for another. Hermione knew that she wasn't Mary Sunshine herself, but that man could scowl at the sun for rising. It was bloody ridiculous.

She could just imagine trying to seduce him. Though she had no experience seducing men in general, she would imagine that a blonde bombshell with voice like silk and the body of a goddess would get thrown out on her bum if he wasn't interested. He wasn't a man you tricked into liking you. They had a caustic history and she was pretty sure that would very difficult to overcome.

The more Hermione tried to talk herself out of it, the more she could see Ginny's points. He was slowly looking more and more attractive to her and before long the thought of servicing him in the potions lab had sent butterflies into a frenzy in her stomach. She really, really hated it when Ginny managed to convince her of things she had no intentions of being talked into. After a moment she sighed deeply, looked at the time, and looked Ginny in the eyes, searching her face for any signs of joking. She could find none.

"All right Gin, you win. In a strictly intellectual way he would be the perfect companion. The other things you mention aren't exactly a turn of either. I have an hour until I need to leave for detention. Teach me the art of seducing a Professor oh temptress."

And with that, Ginny was off the floor and searching through Hermione's closet looking for a perfect "detention outfit". It was decided that since he warned her to cover herself properly she should wear a muggle outfit. Something completely understated, but so close to the edge of sexy that he wouldn't know what hit him. Tossing outfit after outfit aside, Ginny suddenly gasped in delight and withdrew what she claimed to be the ultimate detention outfit. This consisted of a pair of tight low rise jeans that hugged her hips perfectly and flared out over her calves and a long sleeved sweater with a dangerous scoop neck that came precariously close the falling off the shoulder. At first Hermione couldn't see the allure in it, but once she dressed, she began to see just what Ginny was referring to.

The brown colour of the jumper drew out her eyes like nothing she had seen before, making the look large and round and positively sparkling while the snug fit showed off her nice curves. It covered her decently, but if she leaned forward a bit, it was cleavage city. The jeans were casual and faded but fit her snugly and the rips in them gave glimpses of leg that held many promises of being wrapped around someone in the near future.

Once the clothes were agreed upon and her hair shoved into a messy bun there was enough time to discuss a bit of strategy. Ginny was all for continued flirting and letting him know just what it was that Hermione was after. Hermione on the other hand wanted to take it slow. Try to be a bit subtle and feel out the situation first, after all she certainly chose someone difficult as her first conquest. She would follow Ginny's advice about her body language and clothing and she would do her best to send the correct message, but the Operation Vampire, which they decided to call it, would have to be tweaked for certain success.

Game plan in hand the girls made their way out of Hermione room. Ginny walked her as far as the staircase and left her to walk to detention alone. She had decided to bring her bag along, never knowing what Snape would assign to punish her. The walk seemed to be over before she knew it and noticing she was a couple minutes early, she took her time collecting herself before walking to her doom…or destiny, whichever it was it was still nerve wracking. When the second ticked by and he nervous stomach did not settle, Hermione gave it up as useless and decided to bit the bullet.

She knocked and waited.

A/N- It's getting a little difficult to respond to everyone's reviews by name, so I think I am going to have to start addressing the questions in paragraph form. I have had some questions about whether this will be a strictly HG/SS pairing. That is certainly the intention, though she may provoke in some flirting with other people, I think she will realize Severus is the man she wants and remain faithful to that plan. However, sometimes characters do what they damn well please and I am powerless to do anything but type what they insist. I really do love hearing all of your comments and suggestions though I will pose a question. In my other story _The Seaside Retreat _I wrote in a threesome with Ginny, Hermione, and Snape. It was surprisingly well received and I was thinking of adding one again, though I haven't made up my mind yet. What do you guys think? Oh, and to give you a heads up, I will be posting more regularly now, at least during the week.


	4. Detention

Chapter 4 … Detention

The sound of her knuckles hitting the wood door reverberated through the hallways. It was much too quiet down here to be comfortable. After six years of studying in the midst of Gryffindor chaos she felt as though she couldn't truly relax unless someone was setting off fireworks or testing out the new Weasley Wizard Weazes products. Yes indeed, it was much too quiet, therefore when a brisk enter sounded through the door, Hermione found herself jumping at the unnatural loudness of the sound.

Steeling herself for a night of torture, whether from fear or arousal, she pushed open the door and stepped inside gingerly. She took the time to turn and make sure the door was shut tightly behind her, but walked quickly towards Snape's desk when he made his patented sound of impatience.

"Good Evening, Sir" she said brusquely, trying desperately to act as though she wasn't at her wits end with nerve.

"Hmm, good evening Miss Granger. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"No Sir, just ready to get down to work please."

"Very well, you will be scrubbing first year cauldrons without magic tonight." When Hermione let a hint of a smile grace her features upon hearing this, Snape looked up with a bewildered expression. Certainly scrubbing cauldrons could not be a matter for celebration.

"What exactly about this situation is amusing to you Granger?"

"Sorry Sir, I suppose I was just surprised there are any left to scrub. I know for a fact that there are a few Nevilles floating around in first year this term."

"You are unfortunately correct, but not even Neville melted every cauldron, so fear not you will have more then enough to scrub. Enough talking now, get to work."

And with that said and done, Hermione turned on her heels and headed towards the work tables. Apparently the outfit didn't work the wonders it was supposed to, so it looked liked Hermione would have to work harder to get his attention. This had just begun and it already seemed like such hard work. She reached the sink and sank to her knees so that she could reach all the way to the back of cabinet and grab every cauldron, making sure to make just enough noise to draw his eyes to her. When Hermione was fairly certain she had a fraction of his attention, she stretched out in a fair imitation of a cat, stretching her back out while keeping her knees firmly planted in one place, hopefully giving him an enticing view of her backside.

Little did she know, that not only was her dark Professor watching her closely but he was thoroughly enjoying the view while trying to talk himself out of liking it so much. In the many years he had been teaching he had never laid a hand on a student. At the beginning it was easy, seeing as how he wasn't much older then most of his students. Most of them knew his reputation and wanted nothing to do with him anyway. But in more recent times, it became a little more difficult. Every couple of years some silly girl would get the idea in her head that he was some poor bad boy who needed a good woman to love and all his woes would be over. This was far from true, hadn't these chits ever heard that to love another you must love yourself first? Well, he was a long way away from loving himself.

Still, that didn't stop them. Most would only go so far as to subtly expose bits of skin and flutter their eyelashes and he would pretend to miss the point then they would give up eventually, wanting him to make the actual first move. There were a couple over the years however that were a bit more straight forward, showing up to detention in tiny skirts and flashing their knickers under the tables or with a well placed dropped parchment. It was those girls that received the brunt of the humiliation he was capable of dishing out. He would scream at them to get out and dock copious amount of point from the respective houses, but when they would run from the dungeons, embarrassed, he would retreat to his quarters and bring himself to orgasm with his hand, thinking of their young lush bodies.

He never in all his years though, would have pegged Miss Granger for one of those girls. He believed, though only in secret, that she had more sense then that. And this is where it gets complicated for Snape, because he respected Miss Granger, something he definitely did not do with the other chits. He wasn't quite sure that if Miss Granger made it known she was after him, he could stop her. Just watching her stretched out like that was enough to send him on edge. Watching her pert little bum wave enticingly at him through their denim prison hardened him painfully, and though she we now scrubbing cauldrons with vigor all he could do was watch her breasts sway back and forth in that entirely to enticing jumper.

Hermione was doing her best to scrub quickly and well and when she felt like she could get away with it, she would sneak glances at him from under her lashes. She could tell he was only giving the pretense of marking papers and she would occasionally catch him watching her chest. She wondered how this boded for he plans. Good she thought maybe he is interested and she could speed up this game of cat and mouse. It was then that she noticed something wasn't quite right about how he was sitting, like usual he was perched on his chair behind his desk, the odd thing though was that while his right arm was upon the work area holding his quill, his left was under the desk and she could detect small movements in his black clad shoulders.

What on earth was he doing? There was only one thing she could think of that would cause his arm to move like that was… Oh No surely her stoic potions master wouldn't be doing THAT. Not in the middle of her detention. She did however notice the feeling of heat that rested on her cheeks and ran all the way down through her body, pooling in her knickers. The thought of Professor Snape sitting before her wrapping his fingers around his member nearly caused her to drop the cauldron she was rinsing. She could imagine him stroking himself with long graceful movements, and though she had no actual experience with a man's parts herself, she could still recall the books she read on the subject. Wizarding texts were notoriously detail. And with the moving pictures they were positively sinful.

It took her a few minutes to realize that she had abandoned the pretense of scrubbing, but when she noticed Snape was not the least bit interested in cauldrons anymore she figured she was relatively safe. She stood there transfixed by the sight, by the slight movements of that shoulder and she felt as though it was getting difficult to breathe. Why on earth did she wear a jumper down here? It was getting so hot in the classroom, and before she knew what she was doing on a conscious level, her hand had found its way to her breast. Rubbing in small circular motions, squeezing and caressing the globe above her sweater and she was sure it wouldn't be long before she would be unable to stop her hand from slipping down the waistband of her denims.

His shoulder was moving faster now and his face bore a look of utter concentration while he tired desperately to bring himself to completion. He certainly knew he shouldn't be doing this right now, but he could help himself. For a man who had survived a ward by controlling himself, he was being surprisingly weak at the moment. Just when he spilled himself onto his hands in several spurts and shoved the knuckles of his other hand into his mouth to keep from shouting out he heard a moan that he knew wasn't his. He looked up and was shocked to see Granger standing at the work table looking all to innocent with one hand moving beneath her jumper and the fingers of the other stuck in her mouth like she was sucking juices from them.

The vision before him was wildly erotic, but he knew he couldn't sit and watch her without feeling the overwhelming urge to rise and meet her across the room. He would certainly give her something to keep those hot lips busy longer then her fingers would. Instead though, he whispered a scourgify and tucked himself away then cleared his throat loudly, intending to dismiss her without a word about what happened. The events that actually unfolded were a bit different then he has planned however.

Upon hearing him clear his throat Hermione's hands stopped and shot to her side. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at Snape and before she could actually stop herself she had spun on her heels and taken off through the doorway to race herself back to her room. What the hell did he do to make her behave so oddly every time they met, she thought to herself while running up the stairs. And to top it all off, she still had another detention the following day.

A/N- Hello to everyone again! I received a review stating that it was obvious Ginny and Remus had a thing and I should leave it alone. Looking back at the last chapter I see they are obviously correct. In my haste to lay the groundwork for Gin and Remus I really over simplified their feelings. From now on I will be a tad more subtle about them, because I certainly have every intention of revisiting the couple. My second statement of the day is that I am rather glad to see that most of you are against the threesome in this story. The though of the three of them together gets me rather hot and bothered, but I was dreading the tediousness of trying to find a way to insert them into this story. It would have made things difficult. So, this will be a strictly Hermione and Severus pairing with no extra orifices added to the mix. Happy reading to you all and do let me know if I can do anything for anyone!


	5. What Just Happened?

Chapter 5 … What Just Happened?

Well that was certainly unexpected. What would provoke her stoic professor to do that? In a detention. With her there. Hermione couldn't honestly say that she had seen that coming, or that she minded terribly. But honestly, would every encounter with the dour man end in awkward memories for them both? She was certain that he had forgotten her existence as he did THAT to himself, for he looked as surprised as her when he came back to reality and his eyes found hers.

And now here she was with less resolution then before the detention, and another detention to boot tomorrow. At least tomorrow was Friday, she had potions first thing in the morning but she could handle a crowded classroom, then after her next detention she could spend the entire weekend recuperating and coming up with the next step of the plan. If she looked at the situation objectively though, she realized she could have been in a worse position then she was now. The events of the last couple of hours had brought them to a new level of intimacy.

She knew without a doubt that she would need to play her cards carefully in the future. They may be more then teacher and student now, but there was no way Severus (she could call him Severus now, her mind reasoned, after all she had seen him touching himself) would see them as being on equal footing yet. It was a long way away from being an ideal story book romance, but her brain had reasoned well enough that she was now calmer about what happened.

During the late hours of the night, before she had to be up to face the day, it was the repeated visions of him that kept her sated. His face would swim into her mind and she could see with startling clarity the look in his eyes and his shoulder shaking in that up and down movement. If nothing ever bloomed between them, she could live for years with that vision.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons Severus was replaying the detention in his head again and again. He had crossed a dangerous line with Hermione (he thought he deserved the right to call her Hermione, after all she had been caressing her breast in his classroom). He was now at the point of no return in his mind. She had peaked his interest for years on a platonic level, then when she returned from the summer in all her grown up glory he had admitted to no one just how attractive he found her. It was unethical and a line he shouldn't even be thinking of crossing, but any will he had was out the window now. Or it would be if the dungeons had windows.

Her face was burned into his memory, the flush of her cheeks and the wild nest of curls tumbling gracefully, framing her face. Her nimble fingers with her perfect little nails would be a constant reminder of how they looked massaging her breast, the nipple hard and barely visible pushing the fabric of her jumper out. He still had a hard time believing he had lost control like that with her in the room, and he dreaded to imagine what she thought of him. If she had gone to the headmaster he would have been down to see him already, but then again if he got into trouble for what he did the headmaster would need to call into question the obvious sexual tension between the werewolf and the weasel.

Thinking of those two usually got his blood boiling. It seems if you were one of Albus' precious Gryffindors you could do no wrong, even if that meant bedding a sixth year. He had proven his loyalty to the light without a doubt, not only had the school accepted it, but the entire wizarding world had celebrated him as a hero. That didn't mean however that he wasn't still looked at with more then a little suspicion when he did things no one would fault a normal man for, after all he was really a full blown Death Eater at one time.

With his thoughts a jumble in his head, and the knowledge that he would see Hermione tomorrow in his class and have to deal with that awkwardness, he drifted off to sleep. Dreams of a temptress in a red jumper let him sleep the whole night through.

Elsewhere in the castle that evening there was yet another drama unfolding. Ginny had spent the after dinner hours holed up in Remus' office doing her damndest to keep him from actually trying to teach her defense. She had spent a little over four months (including the summer at headquarters) planting her little messages into his head. Whether he realized it or not he had slowly allowed her to become a fixture in his life. He kept hair bands of hers in his desk drawer so she would have them when she visited him, he no longer looked scandalized when she hugged him and pressed her nubile body flush against him, and most importantly he not only received her flirting with tact, but sent it right back at her.

'And tonight' thought Ginny, 'tonight is the night I will do my best to get things moving in the right direction'. She had dressed in a leather skirt, conservative enough to not be trashy, but certainly the soft leather left an impression of defiance and a streak of wildness, and a white blouse. The buttons strained against her chest and she took the furtive glances he kept shooting at them as a good sign. Surprisingly enough it didn't take nearly as much convincing on her part to get him where she wanted him as she thought it would.

She had been thinking of kissing him the entire evening, and because of the scene playing about in her mind her nether lips were swollen and wet and it was not so subtly that she found herself shifting in her chair trying to ease the delicious ache. It seemed to work to her advantage though, because little by little she saw his nostrils flare and his pupils dilate as he watched her. She smiled coyly and finally having enough of the game, decided to make her move.

"Can you smell me Remus?" she asked much to his chagrin. "Can you smell how wet I am for you right now. I have had enough of these games, I want you so bad and I know you want me. I want your rough hand all over my body and for once I want to make you howl instead of the moon. Please Remus, don't fight it, be wild for once and take me right here on your desk, I promise I will make you feel things you have never dreamed of."

He looked like he would protest, and though his mouth was ready to act like the responsible professor, his traitorous legs had lifted him out of his chair and he was soon pressing Ginny against his desk. It was then that his will to do the right thing broke and a flood of passion spilled out of him. She was right, he could smell her arousal, and had been able to for the last two months she had been visiting him in his office at school. His hands reached out to her of their own volition and he lifted her slight body onto his desk before wrapping his fingers in her hair and pulling her lips, hot and rough, against his own.

"Months" he murmured between heated kisses "months I have sat here and tried to convince myself you didn't want me, that you were confused and it would pass. I can't do it any longer, damn it there is only so much a man can take."

And with those words falling from his lips, his fingers found her buttons and pulled, scattering them around the room. After he threw the useless garment aside and made short work of her scrap of a bra and reverently lavished attention on each of her nipples. She threw her head back and moaned giving him instant access to the creamy expanse of her neck which he immediately showered with open mouthed kisses. When she wrapped her legs around him and rubbed her dripping center against him he growled low and deep in his throat and pushed her knickers aside to slip his fingers into her.

She moaned a low and sensual sound and before long the teasing was no longer enough. She begged him to fuck her and though he had no intention of letting it go that far he was once again overwhelmed by her passion and allowed her to release him. His cock sprang to life, purple and dripping, and instinctively reached towards her center. He took the time to tease her clit with his head and run it up and down her slit, enjoying the whimpers of frustration as he passed over her hole again and again. He finally complied with the pressure he was feeling from her thighs trying their damndest to pull him to her and allowed the tip to slip inside.

He wasn't sure who made the keening noise of pleasure, but wouldn't have been surprised if it was both of them. She was hot and tight and it was taking every ounce of self control he had in him not to slam himself to the hilt into her dripping cunt. She felt exquisite and when he had finally buried his entire length within her, he was shocked to feel her gyrate against him, covering his balls in her juices. Being able to stand no more of the slow teasing, he pulled back and with a quick thrust slammed into her again. He was hitting every sweet spot she knew about and more she had no idea existed as he pummeled her ruthlessly.

Before long he had pulled out of her and lifted her, only to set her down with her beautiful arse proudly jutted in the air and her breasts against the mahogany of his desk. He quickly sheathed himself in her again and continued the rough assault on her body while his fingers held her hips firmly. She was thrusting back against him with everything she had and was soon screaming and tightening around him. He could barely stand how tight she was at the beginning, but with her orgasm squeezing him it was near painful. He pulled himself out at the last minute and while one hand was busy stroking her clit during her orgasm, the other was stroking himself. The cords in his neck stood out and his eyes shut in ecstasy as he spurt stream after stream of his cum onto her back and arse. After a quick scourgify and a passionate kiss goodnight they secured promises from each other to meet again and went their separate ways, to dream of their next passionate coupling.

So, inside the wall of the castle that night found four people in separate rooms dreaming of another. Two were sated and dreaming of heated bodies and tender embraces and two were wishing with all their might that they would soon find a way to be together. One Headmaster had been informed of all by his loyal paintings throughout the school and though he would pretend publicly to know nothing, the twinkle in his eyes was almost blinding before he drifted to sleep.

The next morning in the Great Hall, two breathless and slightly nervous girls found each other and with identical looks of exasperation and excitement they looked to one another and murmured "after classes we need to talk" at the same moment.

A/N- I just wanted to take a moment to once again bow humbly before you and thank Merlin for your reviews. They are my light at the end of the tunnel. I also appreciate more then you could ever know the correction to me typos I have received. It seems to me that if I am a bit more careful about proof reading my work I would have no need to burden you all with stupid errors. Thanks so much and happy reading until the next chapter!


	6. It Was Mostly Mutual Masterbation

Chapter 6 … It Was Mostly Mutual Masturbation

After the mutual desire to speak with each other was made known, both girls were chomping at the bit to have the day done with so they could each share their newest bits of gossip. Hermione had been full of nerves all the way to Potions that morning, but luckily other then trying her damndest not to blush it hadn't been too horrendous. Only someone who had spent the entire class watching for the subtle interaction between Hermione and Snape would have had any inkling that something might be off.

She was more subdued when it came to raising her hand that class, and as usual Snape never called on her, but he also refrained from singling her out to insult her, which was the most unusual thing that happened. Class seemed to drag on, and when the bell rang, for once Hermione was the first out of the door anxious to have the day move on and get over with so she could share her secret with Ginny.

Class after class was spent with her foot bobbing, her pent up energy begging to be released. Finally the final bell rang loud and clear and for the first time in her memory, Hermione was more relieved then the boys to have the weekend here. They deposited their bags in their room and Hermione went in search of her red headed guidance counselor. She found Ginny pacing agitatedly back and forth in front of the doors to the Great Hall and when she saw Hermione's approach she quickly grabbed her hand and the girls practically sprinted up to the head girl's room.

Ginny went first, and she relayed everything from the night before in awe inspiring detail. Every look, every touch, every kiss and sigh was relived for Hermione's benefit. By the end of her tale, Hermione was practically salivating. The sexual tension between her and Snape was escalating quickly and to hear that Ginny had succeeded in the seduction of Remus was near unbearable. She was happy her friend had found someone but now her sex was throbbing and she had no one to run to so it could be relieved.

After excited squeals and mostly sincere congratulation to Ginny, Hermione began relaying her own events of the previous evening. She told her of scrubbing the cauldrons and trying to get him to notice her body, and then she spoke of looking up and seeing what he was doing. Ginny gasped in all the right places and did her duty of comforting Hermione to a T. When she finished her tale, Ginny looked a little confused and very pensive.

"So" asked Ginny "it was mutual masturbation, for lack of a better description then?"

"I suppose you can call it that, but it wasn't so mutual it was like he was in his own world and forgot I was even there. I however was more then aware of who he was and what he was doing. Oh Ginny, I am at a loss as to what to do, thanks to you, I now want him so bad I can almost feel his arms around me as I fall asleep. But every meeting we have is horridly awkward and ends in me making an ass of myself."

"Technically Hermione, you weren't the one to make an ass of yourself this time. That was all on Snape's end. I can only imagine what I would do if I was in that situation, and I can guarantee that you composed yourself heaps better then I would have. Now enough of the pity party, you have detention again tonight, correct?"

"Yes"

"Okay then, we need to get cracking again. You're a smart girl Hermione; surely you can see how this can be used to your advantage. You said it yourself this brings you to a new level of intimacy with him. Take it and run with it. Don't acknowledge last night verbally, but make it clear with your body language and subtle hints that you are perfectly aware of what happened and you aren't opposed to it."

So from there Hermione was once again more confident of herself, and with a clever gleam in her eye she made her way to Severus and hopefully a steamy Friday night.

Once detention had started and it looked as though Snape had no intentions of ever mentioning last night, Hermione took it upon herself to smile and act as normal as possible. She stood tall and proud and showed no remorse. She let none of her awkwardness show on the surface and could already tell it was putting him more at ease. He was a man just the same as anyone else, and though the situation needed to be handled more delicately then normal, she wasn't going to walk away from this.

This detention he had her organizing his store room and she knew he was keeping an eye out to make sure she pilfered nothing.

"Sir, you don't need to watch me, I have no intentions of taking anything."

"For some reason Miss Granger I don't quite believe you, good intentions or not. I have no idea why a student like you would feel the need to steal from me. I speak this in the strictest confidentiality, but you have an aptitude for this subject. Surely if you needed to brew something that badly you could have asked me."

Hermione looked a bit surprised at the proverbial olive branch. He had just about complimented her, though it was underscored with the fact that she apparently was allowed to tell no one about it. Typical.

"So your telling me Professor, that if I came to you in my second year and told you I needed to borrow ingredients to make polyjuice potion you would have given them to me?" He looked scandalized at the thought of this.

"Certainly not, there is no way you should have been brewing that at all, much less in your second year."

"But I did, and it helped us eliminate Draco as a suspect in the chamber of secrets. So in the end, though I regret stealing from you, I feel justified in my actions." He looked a bit surprised at her self riotous attitude, but in the end he got his poetic justice. After all, she had spent months as a cat.

"Bygones Miss Granger. It's over with, but just how many other things have you been up to that the school didn't have any idea about?"

"If I tell you the truth do you promise not to get upset at me and give me more detentions?"

"Alright, I promise, on the condition that it isn't anything too horrendous." Hermione was so pleased they were having a normal conversation that she didn't question his sudden curiosity about her misdeeds.

"Well, you know about solving the puzzle in first year" when she looked at him he nodded. "Second year was when I was petrified, third year I had a time turner. Did you know about that?"

"I had an inkling. How the bloody hell else would you have managed to take all those classes. You certainly are different then your boy toys Miss Granger. They would have used that for mischief, yet you only did those things to help others. You shan't be underestimated again. Anything else?"

"Hmmm lets see, fourth year was when I met Viktor, and the boys and I had spent some time sneaking around Hogsmeade to meet Sirius. Oh, and I trapped Rita Skeeter in a jar. Did you know she has an animangus form of a beetle?"

"I shall be sure to fumigate my classroom in the future. Thank you for the heads up." He stated with a wry smile which Hermione found captivating. And slowly as their eyes met over the intimacy of shared laughter, the room seemed to fade. Things kept running through Hermione's mind that were all at once nonsensical and the clearest things she had ever thought before. Things like 'does my breath smell okay', 'where should I put my hands' and 'he smells like spice and soap'.

They moved closer together in an agonizingly slow way and though detention was hardly the romantic setting she had envisioned, her heart beat wildly in her chest in anticipation. A pink tongue darted out to moisten dry lips and an intake of breath showed that it was certainly tracked by obsidian eyes.

A black clad arm reached forward and long sensual fingers cupped the back of her head. Faces tilted to allow the perfect angle for the kiss and then in one spectacular moment, lips met. The pressure was soft and sweet and the tastes of bitter coffee and sweet chocolate melded together as close to ambrosia as the mortal would get. The kiss deepened and tongues twisted towards each other, dancing the timeless dance of passion that was performed every day by millions of couples. They all seemed irrelevant at that moment.

When the need for oxygen became detrimental and they pulled apart, they laid their foreheads against each other. When black eyes met brown the only work that seemed appropriate for the moment was uttered with vehemence by Severus. "Oh Shit".

A/N- Some asked me in a review if I was Irish. For some reason this just tickled me pink, but alas I regret to inform them that I am 75 German and 25 Swedish though my family has been in the United States for around five generations going on six. So, though I would love cute red hair and a wonderful accent all I have is pale skin and very blonde hair. I am not very pleased with this chapter, it feels a tiny bit forced, so I hope you can forgive me. I am so pleased by the way to have so many readers that have read my other story. Thank you so much and I do just love you all!


	7. Moonlight and Roses

Chapter 7 … Moonlight and Roses

"Really Professor? Oh shit is the best you can come up with. I wasn't expecting moonlight and roses but it wasn't that bad was it?" Hermione teased him lightly.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and searched her face. Honestly how could she joke about this, it was the last thing they should be doing.

"Miss Grang…Hermione, we can not do this. This is completely inappropriate we…" and before he could finish his thought, the chit had the nerve to actually shush him.

"Severus, don't do this. I can make my decisions and I've decided that I want you. You have to be daft to think the headmaster doesn't know what's going on. You would be an idiot to miss the tension between Ginny and Remus, and of all the things the headmaster is, an idiot is not one of them. He is probably up in his office right now eating jelly bean sandwiches and listening to the portraits rat on us. If last night didn't cause problems then I think we will be okay."

"You don't seem to get it Hermione; I obviously can't control myself around you. If I let myself take advantage of you now then how can anyone ever send their children to me again with a clear conscience?"

"Damn it Snape! I am telling you right now that I will do whatever I can to bend you to my will if you walk away tonight. I may be a virgin but I am not naive and I will not let you throw what we can have away because of some backwards sense of nobility. Ginny and Remus are probably fucking like rabbits right now… oh don't you look at me like that, you know its true…and we can be giving them a run for their galleons in that department but instead we are having this waste of a conversation."

By the end of her speech Hermione was red faced and her voice had risen several octaves. To her dismay Severus had remained stoic throughout the entirety of tirade, but now that she had stopped speaking she could see the inner battle he was fighting with himself. She softened her tone and decided to appeal to him again.

"I'm not asking for the world, I am not even asking for part of it, but I am asking you to give us a chance. We can take it as slow as you want and I have no desire to have rumors run rampant through this school about us so discretion will be observed at all times. But Severus, if you walk away from this opportunity I won't promise you I will wait for you. I think we could be great, but you have to give us the chance to try first."

His dark eyes softened while he listened to her and though he knew very well it had started out as a completely sexual attraction on his part, he had always respected her. He could think of several great couples throughout history that had started on less then that. She was a passionate little witch and he was drawn to her. When he opened his mouth to respond to her he was surprised to see a wistful smile upon her face while she lifted her finger to his lips.

"Don't tell me tonight. Tomorrow I will come to your office after dinner, just tell anyone who asks that I am going to finish organizing your stores. Please think about it hard Severus, I don't love you but the prospect of it doesn't seem nearly as ridiculous as it did last week."

With her final peace said, her finger slipped from his lips to trace his jaw line. Her eyes roamed his features as if to drink in everything she could of his face before she leaned forward and once again placed her lips, hot and soft against his own. If she thought that the fireworks were a result of their first kiss together, then she was mistaken, for the second one was just as amazing. She didn't allow it to deepen this time though and it took all her willpower to step out of his embrace.

The sound of her Mary-Jane's clacking on the stone floors as she walked away was the loneliest sound Severus had ever heard in his life. How in the hell did she do that? One minute he was ready to tell her to get lost and that it would never work, and the next she left him feeling like his heart had been ripped out. Had she cunfunded him?

He turned towards his study and poured himself a liberal amount of Firewhiskey, wincing as it burned its way down his throat. She was everything he ever said he wanted in a partner and he couldn't deny the allure of having someone to cling to in his life. It was against the rules though and more importantly it was entirely unrealistic to expect a vivacious young woman like her to stay enamored of him for very long. Once she was in his life, could he bear to let her walk away when she was through with him? Would she be another Lilly?

So many things ran through his head at lightning speed that he could barely concentrate on a hope before a fear would pop up in its place. Every time his head said to let her walk away for good his heart would give an uncomfterable squeeze and everything would come full circle to his doubts again. I he let her walk away he would never be able to try with her, if she stayed she could break his heart and he would be worse off then before. What was a man to do? Prostitutes were so much easier. No pun intended.

After his back began to ache from the uncomfterable position he was in and his head throbbed from the glasses of Firewhiskey he had consumed, he dragged himself to bed. His feet shuffled against the floor and his eyes felt gritty and raw. He had spent all night working towards a conclusion and he was no closer to it. Sleep wouldn't come easily this night, but hopefully when it did the sandman would bless him with an answer.

A/N- I apologize for the delay in this chapter, but the cute little plot bunny hopped right away from me. On the upside I spent a delicious weekend exploring every inch of my boyfriend's body (road head is so naughty!) and I demanded he return the favor. So this Sunday evening I am feeling positively refreshed and with mid terms done in two days I shall work my hardest on updating often. I would also like to that the person who alerted me to having anonymous reviews disabled. I have rectified that situation and all you anonymous readers (after all I was one of not three months ago) are free to review away. Please do. Happy reading all!


	8. The Decision

Chapter 8 … The Decision

She was the first one to admit shock at walking away from him last night. She was sure if she had pressed the issue she could have had him, but as she was getting ready to do just that the 'oh shit' slipped from his lips and she knew that she wanted more then one night. It was odd how a slipped profanity could make her reevaluate what she wanted, but for some reason those words brought home that she wasn't conquering her potions master, but a simple man.

She knew all along of course that he was a man, that realization was what had made her want him (that and Ginny's insistence that they would be a smart match), but to actually come face to face with such human behavior had shaken her. She had quickly decided that she would forgo a night's satisfaction to ensure the promise of many nights passion. She really hoped she had made the right decision, he was an especially difficult person to read and she wasn't known for her prowess in empathy.

It was Saturday and she was going to see him after dinner, but it was extremely difficult to spend all day with her friends and pretend like all was well. Ginny, of course, knew what had happened and it irritated Hermione to no end that the red head disagreed with her approach. Though Ginny was the expert in peaking a mans interest she very rarely had the desire to hold onto him. Hermione certainly wasn't naïve enough to think she could walk away from him after she gave him her virginity. She had no illusions about love and romance needing to be a factor in sex, after all passion came in many forms, but she respected him to much to let one night change her entire perception of him.

It had to work out between them, because she had gone to far to go back now. No matter what happened she would always be able to feel his lips, soft and firm against her own, and smell the intoxicating scent of him. Not of the potion ingredients or the heavy scent of his wool robes, but just of him. The wildly erotic blend of skin and mild soap that made her quiver with possibilities of stripping him down and basking in his scent. There were hundreds of images she had compiled over the last week of the things she could do to him; after all she had read a book or two about it. Not to mention all of the things he could do to her.

Could that sharp tongue that was usually used to berate her be used to make her squirm and pant in delight? Could those elegant hands run over every inch of her body and burn her skin as surely as hot candle wax? She had no doubt of his prowess in the bedroom, if all he did was stroke her hair and talk to her in that velvety voice then she would be sure to orgasm into a puddle. After all, the mind was responsible for telling the body what to feel, what to enjoy and savor, and her mind was thoroughly enthralled with him.

Dinner was a rambunctious affair and rather then letting it annoy her, Hermione took the opportunity to let her friends joke with each other and ignore her. She shot furtive glances at the head table and took note of Severus far away look. She had no clue what that boded for the evenings conversation, but at least he wasn't glaring her down. The meal was heavy in her mouth and she did little more then push the beef around her plate watching the juices congeal. When she noticed him stand from his place and cast a furtive glance in her direction she was quick to yawn and make her excuses to disappear for the evening. Well if it went well, then hopefully she would be gone the entire evening.

Ginny looked up at her and sent a reassuring smile her way before distracting the boys for her. How could she ever stay annoyed at someone as perceptive and sweet as Ginny? It seemed like for the umpteenth time that week her feet carried her to his door. Her hands traced the groves in the door before she squared her shoulder, put on her poker face, and knocked. She waited with nerves winded tight for the sound of his rough 'enter', and was beginning to become nervous when it never came. Just as she was ready to pick her stomach up off the floor the door creaked open and she was furtively ushered inside.

He nodded once to her with soft eyes and tilted his head signaling that she should follow him. She did as he asked and forced herself to hold her head high and keep her stride confident, determined not to let him know how nervous she truly was. He brought her through his office and into a door she had never noticed before she realized they were in his private quarters. Surely this was a good sign, he wouldn't want to bring her here just to flay her for her audacity.

Once the door closed with an audible thud behind her, she turned to face him and their eyes met in silent understanding. Hermione felt the tension leave her body at once, knowing that from here on out no matter what happened it would be okay. It was amazing how a stupid little makeover had changed her life so much in a matter of a week. She certainly wouldn't complain. The urgency she had felt to get this over with and hear his decision had all but evaporated from her and she stepped close to him letting him know she had no regret over her speech the previous evening.

Their lips crashed together with all of the urgency that had built up during the day and it wasn't long before they had succeeded in wrapping themselves around each other. Their tongues dueled and when it became clear neither would win dominance they settled for exploring one another's mouths. Severus sucked her bottom lip and gently nibbled on it, nearly coming undone at the throaty moan that Hermione released. They had walked backwards until his knees hit the edge of the couch and buckled, spilling him into a rather undignified heap on the lush leather. She wasted no time climbing upon his lap and had proceeded to ravish his mouth until he pulled away with an audible pop.

He looked to her for reassurance and when he saw no hesitation in her eyes, laid his hands upon her legs sucking in a sharp air when he realized for the first time she was in a skirt. Her legs were long and smooth and most importantly bare on either side of his lap and he wasted little time pondering the amazing woman before him before he ran his fingers up and down the limbs. The passionate kissing had resumed and he tried his luck bringing one hand up to caress her arse while the other slipped beneath her shirt and was working on how to get her breast out of her bra.

He was amazed she hadn't slapped him yet, but was not about to complain. It was getting rather hot when she finally let out an annoyed huff and withdrew from him long enough to peel the shirt and bra off of her and throw them to the floor. To say he was shocked would be an understatement, but being in full man mode now prevented him from doing anything but allowing his lips to latch onto her nipple and revel in the soft mewling sound she was issuing with regularity. They were rosy peaks now, standing at attention due to a mix of cold dungeon air and pure arousal.

He was rock hard at this point and was barely controlling himself as she not so subtly ground her core against him. He could feel her heat and moisture through her knickers and his trousers and he found himself lifting his hips to maintain the delicious contact as long as possible. He groaned in protest when she scooted off of him, but quickly shut up when he felt her inexperienced little hands grab his erection through his clothes. He moaned and was working out a way to be able to continue playing with her breasts when he felt the buttons on his trousers being popped open one by one. Once she had freed his erection (with his help of course, her hands were fumbling a bit having never released anything on a man before) she wasted no time in wrapping her fingers around it, exploring every inch of it with tentative touches.

He was quickly growing frustrated at her reservations in this area when she had so confidently initiated everything else, but shoved the feeling away and decided to be proactive. He wrapped his hand around her own and moved with her, showing her how firmly to grasp him and how to stroke him from base to head. He enjoyed her ministrations so thoroughly that he asked her to stop before to long, not wanting to scare her by coming to soon. He watched her try to collect herself and when he removed her hands from him and waited a moment before resuming their kissing.

During their heated kisses she had somehow managed to work her self out of her knickers and direct his hands to her dripping center. He reveled in the contact slipped two fingers inside of her while his thumb kept steady pressure on her clit. She arched back and moaned and he took advantage of the pose to pull her onto his lap again. He knew she was a virgin from the way she handled herself, and he had not intention of deflowering her this evening, but that didn't mean they couldn't have fun otherwise.

Once he had her settled in his lap he placed his cock forward and against her quim, feeling her wetness spread against his member. It felt heavenly and he managed shallow thrusts rubbing himself against her slit and her pleasure nub. She was gasping at the contact and it didn't take long for her to wrap her hands around him, holding him tight against herself loving the friction on her pussy and using her juices as lubrication to pump his shaft while she pleasure herself with him.

The contact felt divine and he knew he was close, and she wasn't far behind him. He removed her hands and placed them on his shoulder, preferring to finish her first. With minor attention to her clit and some delicious nibbles on her breasts she was soon exploding over his hands and he wasted little time using her come to pump his shaft, needing release desperately. Hermione watched in fascination as he pumped himself and when he began murmuring obscenities under her breath, in a split second decision she slid forward to lick the head of his cock. His eyes widened almost comically at seeing her bent over him and he shouted his release spraying her face.

He was, of course horrified at coming on her lips and cheeks like some Knockturn Alley tramp but nearly came again when she smiled innocently and her little pink tongue darted forward to collect the semen in her mouth. She looked pensive for only a moment before her finger followed the path of the other splatters and swiped them onto her tongue as well. He couldn't believe the little minx was actually a virgin. If she had any experiences with boys they would have been hard pressed to control themselves. As it is he was having a hard enough time not throwing caution to the wind and burying himself deep inside of her.

The next few hours were spent collecting themselves and talking of mundane things. Both of them avoided discussing what had just transpired, though Hermione was elated that she had gotten through to him. When the clock chimed eleven they had no choice but to separate for the evening but as he waked her back to the classroom door and kissed her goodnight he whispered that they still needed to speak about things tomorrow. She agreed whole heartedly, if for no other reason then to spend more time with him tomorrow, and slipped out of his classroom.

The darkness of the halls at night was usually a bit eerie, but that night the shadows seemed to be her friends, cloaking her from prying eyes and wrapping her in a comforting embrace. The evening had gone splendidly and she was thrilled to have seen this sexual side to Severus. She could hardly wait to see him the next day and was quick to slip into fantasies f the future. Little did she know, Severus was in his chamber thinking the exact same things.


	9. Photos

Chapter 9 … Photos

That was amazing! Far better in fact then anything Hermione could have anticipated. Sure, things moved a bit faster then she had originally thought they would, but Severus was a fully developed man, not some fumbling seventh year. Besides, what reason did she have to tell him to slow down when her body was screaming for him to keep going faster? When she had walked out of his chambers after that incredible melding of passions he had said they still needed to talk. She was a little nervous about what he would say, but she agreed they needed to talk about what they were embarking on and she knew they would be okay in the end.

It was kind of funny though, that at the start of whatever it was they were doing now, she had tried so hard to make herself over so she could catch a look or two though in the end she managed to find someone that wanted what she always was. Of course he had noticed her initially because of all the changes so she wasn't quite ready to abandon her new look yet. Besides, even though she would never admit it to Ginny, she rather liked the sexy clothes and the way they made her feel. And she was feeling quite sexy after this evening the positively devilish aura she had surrounding her made her feel so ready to break some more rules.

These reckless thought kept her attention all the way to the moving staircase and when she climbed them she suddenly found herself running her palms against the cool marble of the banister. She couldn't believe this was the first time she had noticed how wonderful the marble felt against her skin. It felt like every nerve in her body was still on fire and everything she touched sent pleasure through her. Even the wool from her skirt, which normally scratched and itched now rubbed against her thighs in a way that made her want to push it flat against her and revel in every sensation of friction it created.

Her cheeks were hot and flushed and when the staircase shifted the wind from the movement caressed her face in a touch so sweetly reminiscent of her new lover's breath, she found herself nearly wanting to cry with the need to see him again. She then had the urge to slowly strip off her clothes and allow the sensations to run all over her body. She wanted, more than anything, for Severus to understand just what it was he did to her, just how he made her body combust with passion using just his fingers and his voice.

It was then that the proverbial light bulb went off above her mane of curls. She had a wonderful idea of what to give Severus as a little gift of appreciation and she just knew that Ginny would help. Hell she would probably want to do the same for Remus. She rushed to her rooms, and when she got there she 

immediately pulled out the small spiral notebook she always kept on her nightstand for those numerous occasions when she couldn't sleep because of persistent little thoughts. She grabbed a quill and inside she quickly jotted one word. Photos. She then marked it with several happy little exclamation points and happily drifted off to sleep, still in her clothes.

The next morning she awoke with a bright smile on her face and dressed quickly, ready to set off and begin her plan with Ginny. Once found, Ginny was a little reluctant to leave her breakfast of sausage and eggs, and only after Hermione sat and began shoveling her breakfast away with urgency, did Ginny pick up her pace and finish her meal quickly. When she stood and followed Hermione to he rooms she began to let her friend's enthusiasm rub off on her, even this early on a Sunday, and by the time they arrived at her room, they were both giggling wildly and smiling.

Of course, Ginny, who was unused to having Hermione come up with such a sexy little plan, was a bit taken aback at first. Though after Hermione explained just how boudoir photos worked and how they would be so much more fun with photos that allowed them to move around constantly, the red head was quickly on board. Hermione handed Ginny a list of things she would need to get and assured her that she would be able to get everything else ready. They separated and planned to meet after lunch to put their plan into action.

Hermione and Ginny both had cameras they could use. They had received them as gifts with their Order of Merlin's and Hermione planned to use them both at the same time in order to get a couple of different angles. Ginny was in charge of getting all of their outfits together, and of course after Hermione explained what people traditionally wore in these photos she was sure Ginny would rise to the task of creating a perfect wardrobe for each of them. Hermione had gotten the film they needed as well instructions for developing the pictures correctly and looked up the spells she would need to make the light and the atmosphere just right. She wanted everything to be perfect, and she definitely wanted to have Severus drooling when he looked at them. 

Lunch thankfully passed quickly, as the girls weren't sure they could contain their excitement for much longer without bursting at the seams. Hermione took a moment to explain the Ginny what she had planned and when she smiled and nodded, Ginny headed off to Hermione's private bath to have soak and get ready for the pictures, giving Hermione time to look through the clothes and make changes as she saw fit.

After both girls where clean and primped to Aphrodite like perfection they picked up their first set of clothes and slipped into them. With a wave of her wand, Hermione had her room looking like a professional photo studio, complete with sets and props. One after another the girls posed and took pictures. Each one posing provocatively and giggling with delight at what they thought Severus and Remus' faces would look like when they saw what their lovers had been up to. 

Ginny had used a charm to stick the second camera to the ceiling so they could get two angles from every pose, and it wasn't long before they had used up all six rolls of film. After setting everything back to normal (lest the boys come and knock on her door when it was charmed to look like the dungeon inside) and throwing on comfortable clothes, the duo got started on setting the film to develop. It would take a couple of hours to finish so they knew they wouldn't be ready to give out until tomorrow, so Hermione and Ginny said their goodbyes for the moment and each set off in their own directions to see the men they had been pining for.

Once safely ensconced in Severus' quarters, Hermione found herself giving him the proper greeting she had been dying to bestow him since last night and she let every ounce of excitement from the day slip into the kiss she was so enthusiastically laying upon him. After a few moments of the intense snogging Severus came to his senses enough to hold the little vixen that had wrapped herself so completely around him out at arms length so he could speak.

"Hermione, as much as I would adore standing here and snogging you senseless all evening, I did say we needed to talk. We should really get that over with now. Then we can spend the remainder of the evening on more…enticing…activities." The last sentence was said with a purr so low and silky that Hermione was sure she would be scraping herself off of the floor if he continued to speak in that tone.

She knew he was right, even though it seemed just as easy to continue what they were doing and talk later; she still stepped out of his embrace and settled herself comfortably on his couch curling her legs underneath herself. She looked up at her potions master face and wondered how she couldn't have seen what an amazing man he was long before now. It seemed like everything just fell together in a matter of days, but she felt like she had known him all of her life. She knew that wasn't right though, it would take years to know a man like Severus properly, if she ever could. There were secrets in his past she wasn't sure he would ever share with her. That was okay though, because for every bad memory he had, Hermione promised she would create a new happy memory.

She realized her thoughts were drifting when she raised her eyes to find he had been staring at her for quite some time. She couldn't tell him what she was thinking, lest he mistake her concern for pity, so Hermione just smile sweetly, conjured a tea service, and gestured for him to begin. 

Over all, the talk went very well, with only slight disagreements on how often they could safely see each other without raising suspicions. They talked about everything that came into their minds, from what they would say to people if they noticed how much time they spent together, to the most mundane things like what classes Hermione liked best and how they compared to the ones Severus always enjoyed the most. Before long they had chatted the entire evening away and when the large grandfather clock in Severus' chambers signaled it was ten o'clock already, Hermione reluctantly kissed him goodbye. 

The photos would be finished around ten thirty and Hermione had promised Ginny that she could stay the night so they could get the albums together for Monday. They each went through the photos slowly, analyzing every possible flaw in each pose and each angle. They double checked the contrast, lighting some and darkening others. Some they tossed aside and others they slowly and reverently used sticking charms to secure them into the pages of the black leather albums they had made. The photos had come out beautifully, each girl looking absolutely ravishing in every pose and every outfit. 

They had each picked six costumes and then three poses for every costume so that they would have eighteen photos to give. The first was the traditional school girl outfit, with the room transfigured to look like the potions lab for Hermione and the Defense room for Ginny. These were by far Hermione's favorite as she studied the way her skin looked against the dark mahogany of the replica of Severus' desk. She was sure it would be a long time before he could sit at that desk and not think of her after he saw the photo. The next was a replica of a thirties pin up girl, with Hermione sitting in a large martini glass filled with bubbles and most defiantly nude underneath the dense foam except for a cigarette she had resting between her fingers. In the picture the smoke curled around her face and lent her an air of mystery that she though was very compelling.

Ginny's favorite photo was the pin up imitation in which she had dressed as little red riding hood. She was sure Remus would adore the innocent look she had perfected. It seemed to beg the big bad wolf to come out and lead her away from grandma's house. The next series was sunny beach photos, taken with them splashing in a replica of the great lake, and then was the classy black and white photos taken on Hermione's bed. It had taken a ridiculous amount of rose petals to make them look like they had fallen in all the right places coincidently. It was a beautiful effect, but definitely the biggest pain in the arse out of everything. 

The last two had been the most fun to take and pose for, but for some reason they weren't as sexy as the others, though both girls did feel that they captured the enjoyment they got out of posing for the naughty photos the best. The second to last was each girl in scantily clad nightclothes having a pillow fight with someone just out of the frame of the picture. It was Hermione's favorite of Ginny because of the adorable pout Ginny had on her face in one pose after she had fallen flat on her arse. 

And finally, the last one was the kinkiest of them all, showing each girl chained up in a dungeon while they were being tortured with various instruments. In one they had hot candle wax being dripped on their skin while they arched into the sensation. In another they were bent over a table, strapped down while a leather paddle reddened their arses repeatedly. Both girls made no secret of how it would worry them just a bit if the last set was the once their lovers liked best.

Having the boudoir photos all finished, they each secured an everyday photo of themselves in the very front of their album's and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of their gifts floating in their heads.

A/N- I thank you all so much for being so patient with how long it has taken me to get this newest chapter out. I honestly had a lot going on (I am on the hunt for a job) and I just kind of lost interest in this story for awhile. I am struggling a bit to keep it going right now, but I think if I can force myself to get a couple of chapter out it will all become a lot more natural again. Anyway, all of you know how much I adore you, and I am eternally grateful for the reviews you have bequeathed me with thus far. So, have a wonderful Easter if I don't get to you before then, and happy reading. 


End file.
